My sweet prince
by anhelo
Summary: Lorsqu'on est doublement dépendant, que notre vie est en jeu il faut parfois savoir accepter une main qui se tend slash HarryDraco


Encore une song-fic alors les perso de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi et la chanson "My sweet prince" est de Placebo

c'est un slash HP/DM

**My sweet prince**

Mon doux prince à quoi penses-tu lorsque ton esprit et ton corps sont trop las? Ou tes pensées s'égarent-elles lorsque tu crois enfin avoir trouvé le repos de ton âme ?

Tes yeux rougis et brillants ne m'ont pas échappé, je sais ce qui se passe, je sais ce que tu fais, je sais ou il t'a entraîné et je sais que tu ne peux plus t'échapper. Le trou ou tu es, est trop profond pour que tu puisses t'en sortir seul, je peux te venir en aide si tu le souhaites, mais jamais tu ne viendras me demander cela. Tu crois que ton amour pour lui t'oblige à faire tout ça, à tout accepter de lui, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que ce n'est pas de l'amour c'est de la dépendance !

Je sais qu'il t'a fait gémir et crier son nom dans la pénombre de sa chambre, je sais qu'il t'a intoxiqué de ses baisers brûlants et qu'il t'a drogué de ses caresses. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vécu moi aussi, je le sais parce qu'avant toi, c'était moi. Je connais aussi les coups qu'il te donne sans raison, ces regards de pure haine qu'il porte sur toi lorsque tu tournes le dos.

Je te tends la main, la prendras-tu ?

**Never thought you'd make me perspire**

**Never thought I'd do you the same**

**Never thought I'd feel with desire**

**Never thought I'd feel so ashamed**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me ferais transpirer_**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé te faire le même effet_**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un tel désir_**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé être si honteux_**

Blaise est un homme enivrant et charmant au début, il t'a séduit avec son esprit et son sourire éblouissant. Il t'a certainement écrit des lettres enflammées et des poèmes époustouflants, le connaissant, il a dû t'offrir les même que ceux que j'ai reçu. Il t'a fait languir, t'a offert de somptueux dîners dans les plus grands restaurants et les plus chers aussi !

Votre première nuit ensemble a dû se faire à la lueur des bougies, il t'a fait l'amour lentement, sensuellement, il a enflammé tous tes sens, avant de te faire sien. Son toucher aussi doux que la soie, sa langue qui explore des endroits qui te sont inconnus.

Je t'imagine aisément allongé sous lui attendant avec une impatience mal contenue, qu'il poursuive ce qu'il est entrain de te faire, que sa langue parcourt une fois encore ton torse brûlant, que sa bouche se saisisse de ton sexe, que ses doigts fins s'insinuent à l'intérieur de toi pour qu'enfin il te pénètre et qu'il t'emmène avec lui là où le temps s'arrête.

Mais tout ça c'est du passé, maintenant il te prend comme il le veut, sans te préparer, sans même t'adresser la parole. Te faisant saigner et te déchirant de l'intérieur, mais ce n'est pas la douleur physique qui fait le plus mal, non, ce sont ses regards méprisants comme si tu n'étais plus qu'un objet déjà trop usé pour qu'il puisse encore lui apporter quelques plaisirs que ce soit !

Et il t'a fait découvrir les paradis artificiels, tu y es à présent emprisonné, je connais cette sensation, cette honte d'être dépendant lorsqu'on aime la liberté, lorsque, comme toi, on s'est battu pour l'avoir. Tu baisses les yeux devant moi, alors que je t'assène ces vérités, je te rassure je suis passé par là moi aussi, ce n'est pas toi le coupable c'est lui, c'est son faux sourire, ce sont ses paroles mielleuses. Regarde-moi Draco, je m'en suis sorti, tu en es capable toi aussi. Je t'y aiderai, je serai auprès de toi, je te protégerai de lui.

**Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away**

**So before I end my day, remember**

**My sweet prince, you are the one**

**My sweet prince**

**You are the one**

**_Moi et le dragon, pouvons chasser au loin toute la douleur_** ( mélange d'héroïne et de barbiturique)

**_Alors avant que je mette fin à mes jours, souviens-toi_**

**_Mon doux prince, Tu es l'unique_**

**_Mon doux prince_**

**_Tu es le seul_**

Je sais ce que c'est de se séparer de lui, je sais qu'il essayera par tous les moyens de te récupérer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un nouveau jouet. Il te proposera de retomber dans le piège de la drogue, mais tu devras lui résister, malgré toutes les promesses de changement qu'il te fera. Je peux t'assurer qu'il restera le même, à peine tu seras retourner auprès de lui il recommencera à te battre et à te violer.

Je connais cette douleur, ce visage déformé de plaisir que tu as cru aimé, cette violence, cette démence. Reste auprès de moi ce soir que je soigne tes blessures visibles, si je ne peux pas guérir les autres. Tu fuis, tu vas le rejoindre, tu le crains mais tu continues de croire que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime.

Je suis sûr qu'après t'avoir frappé, il te dit que tu le méritais, que c'était à cause de toi, mais c'est faux mon petit prince, tu es la plus belle et la plus douce créature que la terre n'ait jamais portée.

**Me and my valuable friend**

**Can fix all the pain away**

**So before I end my day**

**My sweet Prince**

**You are the one**

**My sweet Prince**

**You are the one**

**_Moi et mon précieux ami_**

**_Pouvons garder la douleur au loin_**

**_Alors avant que je mette fin à mes jours_**

**_Mon doux prince_**

**_Tu es le seul_**

**_Mon doux prince_**

**_Tu es le seul_**

L'héroïne coule encore dans tes veines, tu planes encore un peu mais plus assez pour oublier ta douleur, plus assez pour l'oublier lui. Tu pars, mais demain je serai encore là à t'attendre, à attendre que tu acceptes de prendre ma main, que tu fasses ce que j'ai refusé de faire en première année.

Peut être demain auras-tu cette force qui te manque aujourd'hui ? Peut être demain me feras-tu assez confiance pour accepter ma protection et mon amour ? Peut être ?! J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je ne te brusquerai pas, je serai toujours à tes cotés et ce quoiqu'il arrive, j'accepterai que tu me rejettes mais pas que tu restes avec ce psychopathe.

Je recherche dans tes yeux cette étincelle qui me faisait vibrer, cet air de défi qui ne te quittait jamais, mais plus rien, tu es devenu transparent, tu as perdu ton unicité en te donnant à ce monstre, mais comment te blâmer alors que j'ai fait la même chose !

**Never thought I'd get any higher**

**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**

**Never thought all this could expire**

**Never thought you'd go break the chain.**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé planer aussi haut_**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu déconnerais avec mon cerveau_**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout ceci puisse expirer_**

**_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu briserais la chaîne_**

Je t'attends sous la pluie espérant qu'aujourd'hui tu me suives, tu arrives un œil au beurre noir, tu ne tentes même plus de cacher les traces de coups avec des sorts ou du maquillage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu souris, je m'approche de toi, ta robe est tachée de sang mais ce n'est pas le tien ! Je le comprends lorsque je vois apparaître derrière toi des policiers. C'est fini, il est mort, tu t'es défendu contre lui, au procès tu diras que je t'ai donné la force de briser tes chaînes, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'en faisant ça tu nous as tout les deux libérés de lui !

Cette chanson qui résume si bien l'enfer que nous avons vécu tous les deux passent souvent sur notre chaîne, elle nous redonne l'espoir, nous oblige à nous battre comme nous l'avons fait. Rien ne pourra nous arrêter, nous avons vaincu celui que nous avons cru aimé, nous sommes à présent tous les deux réunis, tu as mis du temps à accepter que je vois tes blessures, que je te touche, mais maintenant le cauchemar est fini et lorsqu'on se réveille c'est enlacés tous les deux.

**Me and you baby**

**Still flush all the pain away**

**So before I end my day**

**Remember**

**My sweet Prince**

**You are the one (x9)**

**_Moi et toi bébé_**

**_Tirons encore la chasse pour évacuer la douleur_**

**_Alors avant que je mette fin à mes jours_**

**_Souviens-toi_**

**_Mon doux prince_**

**_Tu es le seul (x9)_**


End file.
